tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship
Requests for Rollback (RfR) To request rollback, please go to The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for rollback. About Access Levels Administrators, or sysops, are editors who have access to technical features that help with maintenance. Those include protecting and deleting pages, blocking other editors, and undoing these actions as well. What can administrators do? The wiki software has a few important features that are restricted to only administrators and bureaucrats. * Edit protected pages. * Protect and unprotect pages. * Delete pages, including images, and their history. * View and restore deleted pages, including images, and their history. * Block and unblock users, IP address, and IP ranges. * Revert pages quickly via the rollback method. * Change the text and style of the interface by editing the pages in the MediaWiki namespace. * Can view to see pages which may be more vulnerable to vandalism. Access types Types of identified users, listed here in roughly ascending order of power, include: *'IP addresses' — Visitors who haven't or are unregistered. *'Registered/Logged-in users' — Users who have registered an account. Registered users can upload files and move pages, as well as edit some protected pages. *'Rollbackers' — Users who have the ability to use the Rollback function (you are automatically a rollbacker if you are an administrator or a bureaucrat). *'Bots' — Bots are automated users. Their edits do not show up in the . *'Administrators (sysops)' — See the above section. *'Bureaucrats' — Bureaucrats (also known as B'crats) can turn other users into sysops or bureaucrats. Bureaucrats are created by other bureaucrats on projects where these exist. Sysoppings are recorded in . *'Staff' — Employees of Wikia Inc. They can change any user's access level and grant bot status. They can be found at . Becoming an administrator If you have been editing this wiki for some time and have gained the trust of the community here, you may nominate yourself or someone else for adminship here. Other users can comment on whether or not they approve your request. However, the final decision is up to the bureaucrats. Becoming a bureaucrat Bureaucrats, as mentioned above, are administrators that can promote other users to bureaucrat, and grant/revoke the administrator and rollback rights (they cannot demote other bureaucrats). Otherwise, they have exactly the same powers as an administrator. To become one, you must already be an administrator. All you need to do is file a new request just like you were running for adminship again (but remember to add the appropriate number, explained in the section that details how to create your request - step 2 for nominating yourself, step 3 for nominating someone else), remembering to put "bureaucrat" in the "adminship and/or bureaucrat" field. Current access requests Closed requests :Main page: Closed RfA's These requests are closed and archived. Please do not modify them. Nominate To nominate yourself # In the form below replace the text that shows USERNAME with your username (double check spelling). # If this is your second nomination or subsequent, then add a space after the username with a number corresponding to the number of Requests for Access you have performed. If it is your second, put space 2. If it is your third, space 3 and so forth. # When you are taken to the next page Edit that page and follow the instructions listed there. # Save the page. # Re-edit the page again, and delete the acceptance line. Also answer the standard questions for all candidates. These questions are optional, but chances are the RfA will fail if they are not answered. # If there are any co-noms that wish to participate in the RfA they need to list their names there now. # When you are ready to submit the RfA, go to the top of the page and ensure the date reflects 7 days AFTER the day you submit (this is when it will expire). # Copy the following code: ----''' #Go to the following page: '''Edit this page, and paste the above code you copied at the top of the RfA list. # Replace The text that says USERNAME to reflect your username (exactly as you did when you created the RfA. If it was space 2, then add that was well. It has to be exactly as it was when you originally created it. #: After you have added the above code into the main RfA page this template will be included there. #: At this point users will be able to vote as normal. Warning: Failure to follow these instructions exactly may result in your RfA being deleted, with no modification of your user rights. preload=Template:RfAsubst default=The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/USERNAME buttonlabel=Nominate yourself bgcolor=#eeeeff width=50 To nominate someone else # Verify with the person you are wanting to nominate. This might save the embarrassing situation of them declining. # In the form below replace the text that shows USERNAME with the username of the person you are wanting to nominate. (double check spelling). # If this is the nominee's second nomination or subsequent, then add a space after the username with a number corresponding to the number of Requests for Access the nominee has undergone. If it is his/her second, put space 2. If it is his/her third, space 3 and so forth. # When you are taken to the next page Edit that page and follow the instructions listed there. # Save the page. # Notify the candidate on their talk page when the nomination RfA has been created., include a link to the page you just created (The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/USERNAME). :Do not add the RfA to The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship until the candidate has accepted. To add the request to this page, click here. Warning: Failure to follow these instructions exactly may result in your RfA being deleted, with no modification of your user rights. editintro=Template:RfA instructions preload=Template:RfAsubst default=The Tekkit Classic Wiki:Requests for adminship/USERNAME buttonlabel=Nominate another user bgcolor=#eeeeff width=50